1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to video capture and storage, and more particularly to tagging and distribution of video materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The uses of video information abounds in modern society. Aside from the ability to store and view video content, it is becoming increasing beneficial to archive video materials from which segments are extracted.
However, it is most common for video information to be stored in files containing one or more segments of video, although the video may contain more than one person, place or thing. It is also difficult to distribute video content elements in response to the specific recipient party, as today it is necessary to edit a source file and create a separate video for each individual, or desired distribution context upon which distribution is desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new video tagging paradigm which overcomes the shortcomings of existing video storage mechanisms and provides additional benefits for the storage and distribution of video.